Neighbors Arc
by aomurasakiai
Summary: [{(COMPLETE)}] A series of fics focusing on Heero and Duo becoming neighbors to friends and more. +POV+
1. A Voice, A Smile, A Wave Fic 01 of 10

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Heero POV

Pairings:  Subtle 1+2

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  G

Dedication:  Naomi-san as a be-lated birthday present.

A Voice, A Smile, A Wave [Fic 01 of 10]

"Ohayo Heero!"

A voice, a smile, a wave.

Such a daily routine that started ever since Duo Maxwell moved next door on this solitary street.  I've been alone here for as far back as I could remember since everyone continuously go on business trips.  Not that I mind anyway.  It was quite strange to have my solitude shattered by the presence of one when I've grown so used to its quiet comforts.

At first, I found Duo's presence to be an annoyance.  Unlike the other neighbors who had taken the hint that I just don't want any company, he always showed up at the front door offering me friendship.  No matter how much I dismissed him, how much I ignored him, how much I turned away, he is the symbol of persistence if I ever saw one.  I've never seen anyone rhapsodize about nothing and yet everything simultaneously.  To listen to him for the first time was truly frightening.

After the first week, I was able to stand being with him for a certain amount of time.  Not that his talking ever stopped or slowed down to an average human level, but I've been able to tune out some of the unnecessary things.  And not everything he said was irrelevant.  He has incredible insight on certain subjects, which I found hard to believe.  I admit that talking with him in a cafe at 8 in the morning is better than being there alone.

After the second week, I came to realize that we both have fallen into a regular routine.  At least 4 times a week we would meet in a cafe for about 2 hours just to chat.  And frankly, I would never get bored of his talking, no matter how irrelevant it may be.  If someone were to say that I would spend 2 hours just chatting with someone I just met just 2 weeks prior, I would probably just laugh.

Another rarity.

Solitude never requires laughter or anything like that; the main reason why I don't.  But Duo...  Duo taught me how to smile again.

"Heero?"

How did he manage to get me out of solitude's grasp?

"Oi, Heero!"

How did he manage to get me to accept friendship?

"Heero!  Are you listening?"

How did he manage to get me to smile?

"Answer me!"

One thing is for sure though...

"Ohayo Duo."

A voice, a smile, and a wave is all it takes to keep me smiling.

Owari

_"I get the best feeling in the world when you say hi or even smile at me because I know, even if it's just for a second, that I've crossed your mind."_


	2. Caught Fic 02 of 10

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Heero POV

Pairings:  1+2

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  G

Dedication:  Usagi-chan who wanted a sequel.

Caught [Fic 02 of 10]

"Ohayo Heero!"

Another day has begun.

But this day is special...

As of last year, on this day, Duo Maxwell moved into the house next door on this street and changed my life...

To this day, I still wasn't able to figure out exactly *how* he did but no matter.  For once, I'm happy.  I guess it is strange in a way since I lived all alone for most of my life.  It was hard in the beginning for me to let go of my solitary life.  But I am glad that Duo was able to allow me to do so and also accept him as my friend.  That is something that I'll never regret.

Now that I think of it, why was it only Duo who was able to do so?  Surely his persistence alone couldn't have separated me from solitude?  Perhaps it was his amiable nature, always having kind words to say, never running out.  Or perhaps it was his gentle heart, giving a home to the strays that would wander into this street.  Or perhaps his violet-colored eyes, twinkling like the star-filled midnight sky whenever he smiles.

Ah... that smile.

Duo...

I smile as well...

~*~*~*~*~

On this night, Duo came over for dinner to celebrate the anniversary of his move one year ago.  I couldn't have been more happy.  He expresses his happiness as well, for knowing such a great friend.

Friend...

Maybe one day, we could become more than just friends...

"Why aren't you eating, Heero?  This is good!  Never had anything so good in my life," he says with a smile.

But for now...

I'm happy.

Owari

_"Anyone can catch your eyes, but it takes someone special to catch your heart."_


	3. Like Infinity Fic 03 of 10

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Duo POV

Pairings:  Subtle 2+1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  G

Dedication:  Usagi-chan who encouraged me to try for Duo's POV. 

Like Infinity [Fic 03 of 10]  
  


Heero Yuy is like infinity.  When I first moved next door, I saw him getting the morning newspaper.  He looked up and our eyes met.  Incredible cobalt blue eyes...

"Ohayo!" I said with a smile and a wave.  He seemed surprised for a split second before straightening.  He turned and left without a word.  And every day after that was the same.

~*~*~*~*~

I found him in a cafe one day, sitting in the lonely corner where the morning light didn't hit.  He looked up and our eyes met again.  I smiled and joined him.

"Ohayo."

Like someone turned back time, he hastily finished his cup of coffee, straightened, and left without a word...  Such a routine we lead.

~*~*~*~*~

Heery Yuy is like infinity.  Always seen but can never be reached.  Like the tip of the road where the parallel sides cross.  Like the horizon where the sky seems to touch the Earth.  Or the endless night sky, above the clouds, above the moon, above the stars...  Can never be reached...  But always there.

~*~*~*~*~

One day, surprisingly, he didn't leave after finishing his coffee.  Instead, he ordered another and gestured to the chair across from him.  I smiled and sat down.  During our talk, I must have said something amusing, for he released a puff of air when he stifled his chuckle and hid his half smile behind his cup.  Cobalt blue eyes looked at me again and I couldn't help but to smile back.

Perhaps...  Infinity is much closer than I thought...

Owari

_"What will really screw you up is that parallel lines meet at infinity."_


	4. Something More Fic 04 of 10

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Sap, Duo POV

Pairings:  2+1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  G

Dedication:  Usagi-chan who has given me such encouragement throughout this little "series" of mine and always sticking by me.

Something More [Fic 04 of 10]  
  


"Ohayo Heero!"

My neighbor looks up and waves in greeting.

A year...  Already it's been a year since I moved here.  And yet, I still remember that fateful day when his cobalt blue eyes first met mine.

With that thought, a smile crosses my face.

On that day, I chose to become his friend.

It was difficult, for he was far too entangled and encased within his introverted self.

Far too used to the comfort that solitude offered.

But, I wanted him to know that I can offer comfort as well.

~*~*~*~*~

That one morning in the cafe was the first time I saw his smile.  Hidden behind his coffee cup, but still there nonetheless.  It was then I knew he became my friend.

But then, when had that grown into something more?

Slowly... subtly... it somehow grew... and I was unable to stop it.

I didn't want to.

I wanted something more.

~*~*~*~*~

Dinner was delicious, since Heero is such an excellent cook.  Wish he could cook for me all the time.

The clock chimes, signaling the late hour, signaling the time for me to leave.

He walks with me to the front door, opening it and whispering, "Oyasumi nasai."

On impulse, I wrap my arms around his shoulders.  Thanking him silently.

I had fallen...  fallen deeply.

Owari

_"Meeting you was fate, becoming your friend was a choice, but falling in love with you was beyond my control."_


	5. Yumemiru no Tame ni Fic 05a of 10

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Heero POV

Pairings:  1+2

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  G

Author's Notes:  The idea of the "exchange diary" is from an Anime I saw called "Saishuu-heiki Kanojo (Saikano)."  Also the title is a song within the series.

Dedication:  I give my thanks to the people who have supported me thus far.  Without you guys, I wouldn't have thought of going on.  
  


Special Notes:  
*sound*

//diary entry//

Yumemiru no Tame ni [Fic 05a of 10]

Spring has arrived and the days grew warmer and warmer.  Almost a year and a half has passed since the day my solitude ceased.  A smile, which can come so easily now, forms on my face as I remember that day.

But, strangely enough, even with over a year of memories, I want something tangible to hold.  Just like pictures that hold memories of time, I want something to hold memories of words...

So, here I stand, slightly clutching on a black notebook, calmly explaining the concept of an exchange diary while I feel my heart going *doki-doki.*

"Basically, it's like a regular diary but we switch off after every entry," I say, handing him the notebook.  He flips through the blank pages, empty of words, empty of memories... except for the first entry... my own.

He grins, probably knowing the hidden reason and claps my shoulder, pulling me close.

"Sounds like fun..." he says, still smiling.

I swallow and manage a small smile back...  despite his close proximity.

*Dokun-dokun...*

~*~*~*~*~

//Duo,

Already, it's been a year and a half.  Time seems to have fused together...  every second, minute, hour passing so easily that it was unnoticeable...  yet it holds memories...  memories I shall never forget.

Arigato for giving me a reason to smile.

Arigato for being my friend.

My very first friend...

Heero//

~*~*~*~*~

*Click*

I lean against the door of my house, my heart still pounding insistently in my chest.

It's just like when he first hugged me nearly 6 months ago...  held me so close.  Warmth rushing through my body like sun-rays penetrating through the forest trees.

Wrapping my arms around myself I try to recreate and recapture the feeling...  but can't.

My arms wrap themselves tighter.

Cold...

~*~*~*~*~

//Heero,

Ah yes, a year and a half.  I feel the same as well.  I never though that it could go by so quickly.  But then again, "Time flies when you're having fun" ne?

A reason to smile?  ME?!  Well I'm gonna make sure I keep you smiling.  I'm really glad that you're my friend as well.

Hey Heero, I hope you're not busy tomorrow 'cause I want to take you somewhere.  I think you'll like it.

See you then!

Duo//

tbc...

Notes:  For those who don't know, "doki-doki" is Japanese for heartbeat and "dokun-dokun" is the same but louder.


	6. Yumemiru no Tame ni Fic 05b of 10

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Sap, Duo POV

Pairings:  2+1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  G

Dedication:  I give my thanks to the people who have supported me thus far.  Without you guys, I wouldn't have thought of going on.

Yumemiru no Tame ni [Fic 05b of 10]

Making sure that the blindfold was secure enough, I slowly steer Heero through the many twists and turns towards my surprise.

I doubt that he knows about this place since he isn't quite the type to get out of his house and just go "exploring."

But, then again, it isn't exactly hidden like a cave in some mountain...

Today is a nice spring afternoon, a little on the chilly side though.  I can almost feel the goose bumps through his T-shirt.  I tell him that he should have worn a sweater, or at least something with longer sleeves.

He says that he is fine.  I sigh and shake my head.  Oh well, at least he agreed to go with me today...

Sometimes I wonder how lucky *I* am to have met Heero.  He feels the same way, probably even more than I do.

"A reason to smile."  That just melts my heart...

~*~*~*~*~

When we finally arrive he quickly unties the blindfold.  I held my breath as he blinks a couple of times to clear his blurry vision from being in darkness for the past 10 minutes.  He looks around and immediately the black cloth falls from limp fingers as a small gasp escapes his mouth.

"You like?" I ask in a low whisper, not wanting to break the silence as he tries to absorb his surroundings.

Heero slowly looks around the small park.  But it isn't just any park; this one, incredibly, has cherry blossom trees in full bloom.  Soft petals drifting down aimlessly like snowflakes on a winter day, sprinkling everything in a thin layer of pink and white.  Some, carried by the wind, settle on Heero's hair, but he made no move to brush them away.  Holding out his hand he allows some to land softly on his open palm.

"Sakura..." he murmurs.  He closes his hand gently, as if afraid that he might crush the fragile leaflets.  The petals fall continuously, like some Christmas card in a store or one of those snow globes where the miniature flakes seem to swirl forever when shaken.

He shivers a bit from the wind, the wind that sent more blossoms spiraling through the branches of the trees.  I slowly take off my jacket and drape it across his shoulders.

He turns around and gives me a smile.

My hearts melts once again.

tbc...

Notes:  "Sakura" would be "cherry blossom" in Japanese.


	7. Yumemiru no Tame ni Fic 05c of 10

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Heero POV, a pinch of Angst, Sap

Pairings:  1+2

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  G

Dedication:  I give my thanks to the people who have supported me thus far.  Without you guys, I wouldn't have thought of going on.

Song: "Yumemiru no Tame ni [For the Sake of Dreaming]" from "Saishuu-Heiki Kanojo (Saikano)"

Special Notes:  
[song lyrics]

Yumemiru no Tame ni [Fic 05c of 10]

I should have known.  Selflessness ends up causing pain... no matter if it is a small tingle of ache or excruciating pang of hurt.  Because of my own happiness, I was blinded by what was in front of me the whole time.  If I had taken Duo's suggestion, this wouldn't have happened.

Stepping into Duo's house, a twinge of guilt and discomfort grows within my chest.  I push open the door of his room.

Duo... covered with blankets on his bed, his scarlet cheeks burning because of his high fever.

It was just yesterday when he brought me to the park with the Sakura trees.  I admit it was chilly, but I was so happy with the sight of all the Sakuras floating everywhere, and when Duo placed his jacket on my shoulders that the cold didn't matter to me.  But now, I only wish that I had known it affected Duo.  Especially since a light mist started to fall...

I just didn't notice!  I didn't notice if he was shivering from the cool moisture collecting on his body.  I didn't notice if he tightened his arms around himself when a gust of wind blew.  I didn't notice if he was trying to keep from sneezing, keep me from knowing...  I just didn't notice...

Some friend I am.

"Heero...?"

I look up and meet with sleepy violet eyes, having just woken up.  I rush over to his side.

"Duo...  are you alright?" I ask, passing the lump in my throat.  He smiles and gives a small nod.

"Yeah.  You didn't need to come over, Heero.  I'll be fine."

"Gomen..."  I drop to my knees next to the bed.  "I'm sorry, Duo.  I was the one who got you sick.  If only I had listened to you and gotten my own jacket, this wouldn't have happened."

He blinks sleepily but smiles.  "Don't blame yourself.  I don't blame you."

"But --"

"Shhh.....  It's alright.  I just need some rest, that's all."

"Can I stay here... in case you need anything?" I ask hopefully.

He gives one last smile as his eyes begin to close.

"Thank you... Heero....."

~*~*~*~*~

I glance at the digital clock on his dresser.

10:39pm

His fever had gone down around mid-afternoon and he seems to be all right.  I don't want to go home but he's been urging me to all day long; whenever I brought him water, whenever I got him a snack, whenever I made him a meal...  But each time, I refused.

I didn't want to leave him.  Not ever.

Smiling, I glance back at Duo...  and freeze.

A tear.  A single tear, rolling down Duo's cheek.

Oh my god...  what happened?

His brow creased, his jaw clenched, his lips pressed together.  A nightmare.  Must be a bad one...

But, even so, he shouldn't cry...  Duo shouldn't cry!  He's always been the one smiling, laughing, caring...  even when I couldn't.  But I can.  Now I can.

Slowly, I reach out and barely brush the back of my fingers across his face, wiping the tears away.  More fall.  Turning my hand, I gently cup his cheek.  With my thumb stroking back and forth, his tears gradually cease.  I keep my hand like this.  It feels so right...

But then, Duo's slight stirring causes me to snap my hand back.  Just in time.  His eyes open, heavy with sleep.

"Still here...?" he whispers.  I give a nod, not looking at him as my face grows warm at what I was doing just seconds before.  He smiles.

"...welcome to stay... spend the... night..."

"Ah... Hai."  This is a first.  Even though we've known each other for over a year, we never spent the night at each other's houses before.  Probably because of...  self-consciousness.

"...Heero... could you... press play... on the CD player...?"  I glance over at Duo's tired face.  I probably have a confused look as he shrugs and says, "...helps me sleep..."

I nod in understanding and reach over to the dresser and press play.

"...favorite song...  don't understand it though..."  He blinks sleepily as the music starts, followed by a male Japanese singer.

[Kimi ga yumemiru tame ni]  
[Boku wa yoru wa mamoru wo]

I gasp.  These lyrics...

[Kimi ga aisuru mono ni]  
[Itsuka kitto boku waratte yukou]

...like a reflection of my thoughts... my feelings...

I glance over at Duo once again.  Eyes closed, a content smile playing on his face, he hums along with the song until he passes into dreamland.

Looking over at the remaining time of the track, I realize that this song is actually quite short.  Familiar words from the beginning replays again.

[Kimi ga yumemiru tame ni]  
[Boku wa yoru wa mamoru wo]

Yes...  I will...

[Kimi no kanashimi dake ga]  
[Kono sekai de boku no mune mo nurasu]

So true...

[Kimi ga yumemiru tame ni]  
[Boku wa yoru wa mamoru wo]

For you, Duo...

[Kimi ga aisuru mono ni]  
[Itsuka kitto boku waratte yukou]

Only for you...

tbc...

Notes:  I skipped like a section of the song (the middle part) because I found these 2 (or 3 depending how you look at it) verses to be most appropriate at the moment of Heero's thinking.


	8. Yumemiru no Tame ni Fic 05d of 10

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  Duo POV, a pinch of Angst, Sap

Pairings:  2+1, hinted 1+2

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  G

Dedication:  I have Usagi-chan and her... puppy dog eyes... to thank.

Song: "Yumemiru no Tame ni [For the Sake of Dreaming]" from "Saishuu-Heiki Kanojo (Saikano)"

Special Notes:  
~note~  
[song lyrics]  
//diary//

Yumemiru no Tame ni [Fic 05d of 10]

My drowsy eyes crack open against the warm sunlight filtering through the windows.  Blinking slowly, getting used to the radiant sun after a night of darkness, I manage to focus my blurry eyes.  Raising my left hand to rub them, I...

... realize that I can't.  Looking to the side, I see Heero sitting in a chair but hunched forward, his head lying right next to my pillow.  So close.  I look further...  and swallow hard.

My hand in his...  our fingers interlaced together.  Is it growing warmer in here or is my fever returning?

No matter.  Heero's here now.  Rolling to my side, being careful to not move too much, I end up facing him.  He's so close...  feels so right.

I think back to the dream I had last night.  No... nightmare.  We had to separate but...  it wasn't him leaving me.  I was the one leaving him.  To see him crying shattered my heart.  No one has ever been able to do that but Heero...  he looked so vulnerable.  It hurt...  I couldn't help but close my eyes and cry as well.  One tear...  then two...  then three...

Continuous...  But then, a very light brush against my cheek.  Brushing tears away...  A hand cupped my cheek.  Stroking tears away...  Sadness falling away.

Opening my eyes, I see...  Heero, his hand still on my face.  I don't want to leave him.  Reaching up, I placed my hand on his.

"I don't want to leave you..."  I whispered.

"But...  you need to..." he whispered back in such a... heartbroken voice.  I felt myself being pulled away.

I shook my head.

"No..."

Away from him...

"Heero."

Fighting back...

"I don't want to, Heero!"

Farther and farther...

"Heero!!!"

Into the light...

Looking back...  Heero in the darkness.

My eyes slid shut...

Slowly... passing through the light... into reality.

I woke up...  and he was still here with me.  I remember telling him to spend the night and...  the CD.  I must have drifted off then.

I smile at the memory of last night and look back at Heero's sleeping face.  Giving into the urge, my right hand comes up and brushes his slighty ruffled hair from his eyes.  He lets out a soft sigh and his hand tightens around mine.  I snuggle closer, the tops of our heads practically touching.

I want to stay like this forever...

~*~*~*~*~

My eyes open...  Did I fell asleep again?  I look around but Heero is nowhere to be seen.

Damn.

Rubbing my eyes, I glance up at the clock.

11:34am

Almost lu...  wait a second.  What do we have here?  A note?  I pick up the folded piece of paper.  Must be from Heero...  I open it.

~Duo, I hope that you're feeling better.  I ran out to get some groceries for lunch.  I'll be back soon.  Rest well.  Heero~

Heero...  He cares for me too much.  A smile forms on my face.  Reaching up to hit play on the CD player, I hit a notebook.  The exchange diary...  Wonder if he wrote in it...

I settle back into the covers with it as music fills the room.  Flipping to the last entry, I pause...

No way...

//Duo, here are the translations to the song.  I really like it as well.  It's almost like... my own thoughts... my own feelings... put into the lyrics.  I hope one day I can do what he says...//

My hands begin to tremble as the song begins.

[Kimi ga yumemiru tame ni]  
[Boku wa yoru wa mamoru wo]

//For the sake of your dreams//  
//I will guard you throughout the night//

I swallow hard.  Just like last night...

[Kimi ga aisuru mono ni]

[Itsuka kitto boku waratte yukou]

//One day I'll surely laugh for you//  
//Because you love it//

I smile at this.  I certainly do...  Heero.  Do you love my laughter?

[Soba ni iru dareka wo Shinjiru nara]  
[Hito wa kokoro dake de Ikiteru yukeru]

//Just by being near someone and believing in them//  
//You will live on in a person's heart//

Mm hmm...  Heero will certainly live in my heart.  Wonder if I live in his...?  I shake my head.

[Ashita ni mayotte toki wa]

[Yozore no chiizu wo hirai de]  
//Tomorrow will be lost in time//

//The map of night flies off//

Too much to hope for.  I'll be happy if we are just friends.  But I just can't help but hope for more...

[Kawaita umi no mukou de]  
[Gin tsunaga umi wo ha koubo yo]  
//Connected on the other side of the dry sea//  
//The silver moon rises and falls//

I reach up to caress my cheek softly...  trying to recreate what I felt in my dream.  Strange... I can almost feel Heero's touch...

[Kimi ga yumemiru tame ni]  
[Boku wa yoru wa mamoru wo]

//For the sake of your dreams//  
//I will guard you throughout the night//

If only he could do that every night.  I know I will...

Yes...  I will...

[Kimi no kanashimi dake ga]  
[Kono sekai de boku no mune mo nurasu]

//Your sadness is the only thing in this world//  
//That can soak into my heart//

So true...

[Kimi ga yumemiru tame ni]  
[Boku wa yoru wa mamoru wo]

//For the sake of your dreams//  
//I will guard you throughout the night//

For you, Heero...

[Kimi ga aisuru mono ni]

[Itsuka kitto boku waratte yukou]

//One day I'll surely laugh for you//  
//Because you love it//

Only for you...

Owari


	9. Dream Come True Fic 06a of 10

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Heero POV

Pairings:  1+2, hinted 2+1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  G

Dedication:  Well again, dedication goes to all those people who are *still* reading what I've got coming out and also giving me feedback.  *is shocked*  I thank you all!

Special Notes:    
*heartbeat*  
//diary//

Dream Come True  [Fic 06a of 10]

It's almost been a week since Duo became ill.  I still can't help but blame myself even though he told me countless of times to just forget it.

But that night and the morning after is something I don't want to forget.  It was the first time I have seen him cry and the first time I...

I swallow hard.  Even after a week, my hand still tingles and grows warm as I remember how I cupped his cheek to brush his tears away and when I woke up with his hand in mine...

The same hand that possessed itself to write down what I was thinking while doing the translations to the song.  I reach over to my desk and flip open the diary.

//It's almost like... my own thoughts... my own feelings... put into the lyrics.//

How utterly embarrassing.  I can't believe I wrote that.

//I hope one day I can do what he says...//

While it is true, I never meant to write it out.  God...  I was afraid that Duo would bring it up.  I was afraid that he wouldn't...

Turns out that he did.  Or came close to it.  I flip the page like I had done days before.

//Heero.  I wanna thank you for taking care of me when I was bedridden.  I don't think I've ever had someone do that for me.  Thank you for the translations as well.  They were really... nice.//

Nice...  He thought that they were nice.  Oh well, what more can I hope for?  I got his thanks and gratitude.  It's enough.

I almost turn the page again when I stop.  What is this?  I look closer at Duo's entry.  It looks like...  something written but...  erased.  I straighten in my seat on the couch.

No...  I'm not delusional.  I can just barely see it.

Getting up, I grab a pencil from my desk.  Holding it at an angle, I gently sweep it back and forth across the page, letting the lead highlight the letters, the words that never reached my eyes, until today.

After a few moments, I can finally read the forgotten message.

//I wish you could do what he says too...//

I nearly drop the diary in my limp hands but I tighten my hold.  Does this mean what I think it means?!  Oh my god...

I shake my head.

Let's not jump to conclusions here.  I flip to his next entry after mine.  Another erased part.  Taking the pencil again, I repeat the process.

//There is something I //

"There is something I" what?!  My heart beats harder as I flip forward in the diary again.  Searching again.  Taking the pencil again.

//I need to tell you something.//

*Dokun dokun dokun*

Flipping forward once more, I reach the final entry, the newest one that I haven't read yet, near the bottom of the page.

//Heero.

All week long I've thought about this.  Again and again, I've tried to tell you face-to-face but I can't.  I've tried calling to tell you but I can't.  I've even tried writing it in here but I can't.  But...  I know that it must be done.  You deserve to know.//

I can almost feel my heart explode from my chest.  It is pounding so hard.  I flip to the next page.

Three words.

The diary falls this time, from my limp hands as my heart abruptly stops.

tbc...


	10. Dream Come True Fic 06b of 10

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, bit of Angst, Duo POV

Pairings:  Implied 2+1

Rating:  G

Dedication:  Well again, dedication goes to all those people who are *still* reading what I've got coming out and also giving me feedback.  *is shocked*  I thank you all!

Special Notes:   
*sound*   
//diary//

Dream Come True [Fic 06b of 10]

The warm spring wind blows through the open window of my living room, rustling the silky drapes of cloth.

I exhale softly, taking hold of my braid and toying with it.  Closing my eyes I try to calm the insistent thumping in my chest.  I had returned the diary to Heero earlier this morning and it's already nearing noon.

He most likely read what I wrote by now.

I bite my bottom lip.  It was so hard...  to write that.  I tried to let him know for the past week, but my throat would suddenly close up as aching images burned through my mind.  But, I know I have to face him sooner or later and by offering no explanation for my entry, I cannot escape.

I just wonder how he will react...  Hopefully not like...

*ding-dong*

I swallow hard as I slowly got up and made my way to the door.  I make an effort to stop my trembling hand as it makes contact with the doorknob.

Grasp.  Turn.  Pull.

There stands Heero with the diary, just like I expected.  I manage to meet his eyes and a wavering smile settles on my face.

"Hey," I whisper to him and open the door wider.  But he makes no move to come inside.  Instead, he blinks almost in slow motion and I can make out a thin gloss of moisture in his eyes.

"It's true...  isn't it?"

Words die in my throat.  He slowly brings the diary up to his chest, his grip tightening on it like mine is on the doorknob.  I can only nod slightly.

Receiving my answer, he smiles slightly and closes his eyes.

"When?"

Eyes open again.

"S… Soon."

Head turns away.

"Sou ka… I see…"

Sadness bubbles up.

"Heero...  I don't want to lea--"

Droplet forming slowly.

"But… you need to…"

He looks at me once again after whispering that painfully true statement, his eyes brimming, threatening to overflow as more bubbles up.  I vaguely realize… in the back of my mind… that he is reacting the same way as…

*plat*

His grip on the diary had loosened and it dropped to the floor, opening to those three words that I have written, that he has read.

//I am leaving.//

…my dream.

Owari


	11. Departure Fic 07 of 10

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Mostly Heero POV, some Duo POV, Angst

Pairings:  1+2 / 2+1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG

Dedication:  To Duo Sirius Malfoy (DSM) for always always telling me that my writing is good.

Special Notes:  
"spoken words"  
'thoughts'  
  


Song: "Yubiwa [Ring]" from "Escaflowne: The Movie"

Songfic Notes:

[romaji song lyrics]  
(English translation)  
  


Departure [Fic 07 of 10]

Heero POV

Job change.

That's what's separating us after so long.  Sure a year and a half doesn't seem that long to many people, but for me...  it was the best I've had.

Standing there at his doorstep, after hearing his explanation for writing the single most painful sentence I've ever read, I try in vain to keep it inside.  But... it's no use.  Inclining my head, a saline bead embraces my eyelash before releasing its hold and plunging toward the open diary, shattering like a crystal on the 3 words.

I can't bear to look up again...

I turn and run, trying to block his cry...  his cry of my name...

~*~*~*~*~

Airport.

This is the final moment where we can still be together… on this rainy day.  Soft pitter patter.  Pitter patter.  Pitter patter…

Strange how 2 weeks can fly by so quickly.  Two weeks... wasted.

After running off, I hid from him.  No longer were there morning greetings or talks in the cafe or dinners at my house.  The phone rang endlessly, the doorbell left unanswered.

'If I don't say goodbye, will he still leave?'

I look up as the door to the plane opens.  I stare at it, willing it to close again.

'It's too soon...'

"Heh...  well this is it," Duo says softly, bending down to retrieve his luggage.  I remain quiet.

"It was... great knowing you, Heero," he continues.

Silence.

"Well, I'll keep in touch." and he walks toward the door that will sever us...

I finally look up, blinking through the watery haze of my vision.  I take no notice as they escape the open confines of my eyes.

Handing his airline ticket in, Duo turns to me one last time...

[namida ga ato kara afuredashite  
saigo no egao ga nijinde mienai no]  
(As my tears keep overflowing  
I can't see your last smile through the blur)

Blinking again and again, I can make out his smile.  A small smile... to reassure.  But still... it's too soon.

I watch helplessly as he turns away, leaving me behind in the shadows.

My lips part, desperately wanting to say...

[ikanaide ikanaide koko ni ite]  
(Don't go!  Don't go...  Stay with me)

But nothing slips out.  Not even a "Goodbye."

My answer...

'If I don't say goodbye, he will still leave...'

[sora e hikari kakenukete yuku]  
(Light breaks through the sky)

The rain has stopped and the sun shines.  Seems the light follows him... or rather, he *is* the light.

And what of me?

Dark...

[konna ni chiisa na watashi dakedo  
anata wo dare yori sei ippai aishita]  
(I'm so insignificant but  
I loved you with all my soul, more than anyone)

'Duo... if only you knew.  Would you still stay?'

The door closes with a hollow thud.

Lowering my head, a soft voice seem to whisper, 'It's too late now...'

But, I still smile through fresh tears.

[arigatou ikutsumo no  
taisetsu na kimochi  
tewata shite kureta yo ne]  
(Thank you for all of the  
precious feelings  
that you gave to me)

Making my way over to the large windows, I track the plane's slow progress to the runway.  Picking up speed.  Lifting off...

I place my open hand upon the glass, hoping... wishing that it would reach him.

'Arigato Duo...  thank you...  Sayonara.'

[sono toki zutto, watashi wa  
kie kaketa hikoukigumo wo mite-ita...]  
(When you took off, I just  
watched for ages as the vapor trail vanished...)

Duo POV

'Sayonara Heero...'

I slowly drop my hand that was on the half-covered window moments before, my eyes still locked on the minuscule airport far below.  
  


  
[wasurenaide  
hitori ja nai  
hanarete mo te wo tsunaide iru]  
(Don't forget...  
you're not alone  
Even if we part, out hands are still linked)

'Don't forget about me...  Heero...'  
  
Reluctantly my eyes part with the window to stare down at my open palms.  Flexing my fingers slowly, I imagine that Heero is with me... with our hands clasped.

I know he's not.  Physically he's not.

But he is... here.  With me...

Fisting my hands up to my chest, crossing them at my wrists, I finally let the tears fall...  Silently.

[hajimete no koi hajimete shitta  
konna kanashimi ga aru koto]  
(It was my first love when I first  
learned that there could be such sorrow)

Heero POV

I blink my tired eyes slowly.  Looking up, I no longer see the plane that unknowingly carries a part of my life with it.  Finally I drop my hand from the window.

How long has it been?  Minutes?  Hours?

[nanika ga shoumetsu shite mo nanika ga  
futatabi yadotte]  
(Even if something fades away, something  
will live again)

Time lapses... from one scene to the next.  Already Duo is gone.

But I can feel a faint warmth... like a small candlelight... deep within.

Clutching onto the front of my apparel, it gently rises.  Bit-by-bit.

Hope.

[wakare ni kureta hohoemi wa tsuyoku ikiyou to yuu  
anata kara no messejii]  
(The smile you gave me as we parted was  
your message for me to truly live with all my heart)

Duo POV  
  


  
[itsu kitto aeru  
futari naraba]  
(Someday surely, we'll meet again  
and be together)  
  


  
I smile again through dry tears, as under my crossed arms the small flame strengthens.  
  
'Just you wait Heero.'

[tookutemo hitomi mitsumeau  
kibou to yume no subete o kakete]  
(No matter how far, we can gaze into each other's eyes  
Bet everything on our hopes and dreams)

Once again, I place my open palm onto the window, looking down.  
  
Heero POV  
  
My chin touches the window lightly as I stare up to the sky for one last time, my hand between me and the glass.  
  
'Duo...  I'll be waiting.'  
  


  
[yakusoku wo shiyou yo  
ano hi no hageshisa wo  
daite  
ashita saku mirai wo ikiru]  
(Let's promise each other  
that we'll hold onto the intensity  
of that day  
and live the future that blooms in tomorrow)

Owari


	12. I Should Have Known Fic 08 of 10

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Heero POV, Angst

Pairings:  1+2

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG

Dedication:  To Akuma for writing one of the most wonderful fics I've ever read, "Te Amo" (not that I don't adore *all* her other fics).  This song reminds me of it every time.

Special Notes:

'thoughts'  
//diary//

Song: "Wakatte-ita hazu [I Should Have Known]" from "Fushigi Yugi"

Songfic Notes:

[romaji song lyrics]  
(English translation)  
  


I Should Have Known [Fic 08 of 10]

The light breeze gently ruffles my hair as sakuras float softly down to earth.  I turn and I can feel the smile upon my face.  Because in distance, I see him.  
  
'Duo...'

His back is to me but the chestnut braid unmistakable.  My eyes grow damp as I start forth towards him.  Closer to him...

'He is here...'

The long twine of hair resting against his back pendulates with the gust of wind.  And I keep walking...

'Duo is here.'  
  
Walking faster and faster.  He turns around slowly and I meet his eyes.  His... sad eyes.  It seems that... something is pulling him.  Pulling him away.

'No...'

Alarm grips me as realization hits.  I quicken my pace.

'Duo.'  
  
Jogging.  Running.  Sprinting.

'Don't leave!'

Farther and farther...

'Duo!!!'

Lost in the whirlwind of flower petals...

'Don't leave me...'

Lost in the light...

'Duo...'

I blink, finally returning to reality and becoming aware of my surroundings once again.  The delicate raindrops outside, hitting the window softly and me in my bedroom.  Glancing over at the clock, it tells me over 3 hours have passed.

Three hours... just nothing more than time wasted.

Day after day, night after night, I would sit here with the diary opened to the blotted letters //m lea//, run my fingers over the dry evidence of sorrow, and stare blankly.  Vacantly.  
  
Sometimes the diary.  Sometimes the wall.  Sometimes nothing...

It's been almost 2 weeks since he departed.  He hasn't called.  Perhaps impossible because of the time difference.  After all, 12 hours is a big difference.  Occasionally I receive letters but...  I want to hear his voice.

'I miss him...'

Looking out the window, the light drizzle that was falling has stopped.  Blinking slowly, I come to a decision... to go back to the park with the sakura trees.

Call it wishful thinking...

Walking there swiftly, I think back on that day he first brought me here.  Him with me.... by my side.  I had hoped that he would stay forever.

Who would have thought the day of separation would come?

~*~*~*~*~

People.  There are so many people.  What are they are doing here?  This is not their place.  This is ours.  Mine... and Duo's.

I want to shout, to tell them to leave but I couldn't.  It is meaningless without Duo here.

[toorisugiru  
koibito-tachi no waraigoe  
mune wo shimetsukeru]  
(The laughing voices  
of lovers passing by  
makes me get all choked up)

I blink hard as my eyes fill with the familiar fluid.  These people, they are what I want to be... hope to be... wish to be... with Duo.  I want to laugh like them and... and to be loved like them.  Why can't I?

Because he's not here.  There is no want, hope, or wish.  Because it'll never happen...

I walk away... leaving the park behind me.

[ameagari no  
shuumatsu no gogo na no ni  
watashi hitori machi wo aruku]  
(Even though the rain has stopped  
on this weekend afternoon  
I'm walking the streets all alone)

Bustling people, but I'm in my own world.  I cannot hear them, I cannot see them.  People bump against me but I take no notice.

Duo is gone, and now the one place where I can truly be with him again is gone as well.

No longer mine.  No longer ours.

The distance between me and the park continues to grow.

[soba ni  
itai no ni]  
(Even though  
I want to be with you)

~*~*~*~*~

Night falls upon me like a soft blanket but I continue to wander, trying to keep my tears... my pain inside.

There is no more meaning left.

I thought that just because Duo was my neighbor for over a year, he would continue to be... or be something more.

But...

[sonna koto wakatte-ita hazu  
suki ni nareba natta dake]  
(I should have known this  
If I fell in love with you that much)  
  


Gripping the front of my apparel with my clasped fist, my eyes close tightly as my mind desperately wishes to be taken back into the quiet comforts that solitude has once offered me.

The detachment.  The isolation.  The... the loneliness...

[kurushimu koto]  
(I would hurt just as much)

'No... I... I won't.  I won't forget.'

[setsunai ne wakatte-iru no ni  
omotte-iru anata dake wo]  
(Even though I know it's heart-wrenching  
I keep thinking only of you)

'No matter how much it hurts...'

Loosening the tight hold on my clothing, I slowly return home.

Passing by the park one last time.

[konna ni  
aenai toki mo]  
(even when  
I can't see you)

~*~*~*~*~

[donna toki mo  
issho ni ite hoshii nante  
omoccha ikenai to]  
(Even though  
I know I shouldn't think about  
how I wish we could always be together)

I open my eyes slowly against the sunlight penetrating through the thin layer of thread fluttering gently in the wind.

'Morning... so soon?'

I roll over onto my back, my hand covering my eyes from the aurora of light.  The harshness of reality returns like it had so many dawns before.

I have yet to accept it.  I have yet to let go.

[osaete-ita  
watashi no kokoro no koe  
tomerarezu ni ima mo afure  
sou de]  
(even now the voice of my heart  
which I've tried to suppress  
seems to overflow  
endlessly)  
  


  
'I can't...  Duo, I can't.  I won't...'  
  
Tears burn behind my eyelids.  I shut them tightly... angrily.  Hands clench, nails biting into my palms as the moisture flows out, branching out into tiny rivulets down my face.  
  


  
[kurushii no]  
(so much so that it hurts)

The sun had long moved away from the window before I roll to my side, taking no notice of the dampened spot under my cheek.

Drained and yet still unable to cry myself tearless.

[watashi ni wa wakatte-ita hazu]  
aishitatte hitorijime  
dekinai koto]  
(I should have known  
I just can't keep my love for you  
inside all to myself)

So many chances.  Now no more.

Life is full of risks.  Why didn't I just take one?  Just one.

Surely it cannot be as painful as this... an aching heart constricting with every beat, spreading nothing but afflictive misery through the bloodstream, only to have it spring back through the veins.

Everything hurts...

[demo ima wa taisetsu na omoi  
watashi dake ga mieru hontou  
shinijite  
aishi-tsudzukeru]  
(But now it's a precious thought  
I believe in the truth  
only I see  
and keep on loving you)

Love hurts... especially the kind of love that is kept inside.

Never offered, therefore never returned.

[watashi ni wa wakatte-ita hazu]  
aishitatte hitorijime  
dekinai koto]  
(I should have known  
I just can't keep my love for you  
inside all to myself)

I just can't anymore.

Resolve spreads through me and clutching onto it, I arise from the bed toward my writing desk, where paper layed scattered and a pen was thrown carelessly days before.

[demo ima wa taisetsu na omoi]

(But now it's a precious thought)

Picking up the supine pen, I touch it to the thin material.  
  
  


[watashi dake ga mieru hontou  
shinijite]  
(I believe in the truth  
only I see)

'Dear Duo...'

[aishi-tsudzukeru]  
(and keep on loving you)

Owari


	13. In the Moonlight Fic 09 of 10

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Angst, Duo POV

Pairings:  1+2 / 2+1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG

Notes:  Why am I using 2 songs?  It's 'cause I only like a certain part of each where the translations actually fit in the fic.  And if I were to use the whole thing, this fic would be *way* too long.  So some chunks of it will be missing. Dedication:  I dedicate this to Usagi-chan, who's been sending my muse (and also myself) so many death glares/threats that I think we're rivaling Duo.

Special Notes:  
'thoughts'

~letter~

Songs: "Glaring Dream" from "Gravitation" & "In the Moonlight" from "Gravitation OVA"

Songfic Notes:

["Glaring Dream" romaji song lyrics]  
{"In the Moonlight" romaji song lyrics}  
(English translation)  
  


In the Moonlight [Fic 09 of 10]

Leaning back against my chair, I rub the bridge of my nose wearily.  I sigh.

'At this rate, I'll go blind!'  Looking up at my desk again, I find the few seemingly innocent scattered papers suddenly overwhelming.

'I so need a break...'  Getting up and stretching my sore legs, I walk away from the room where I've been holed up in for the past 5 hours or so.  Walking over to the window of my apartment that overlooks the busy city streets, I decide that it *has* been a while since I "just went for a walk."

Reaching into the closet, I grab my jacket and head out.

~*~*~*~*~

[nigiyaka na hitogomi ni tokeru tsubuyaki ga  
ashi moto ni chirabatta omoide nijimaseru]  
(The whisper that dissolves into the bustling crowd  
makes the memories scattered underfoot blur together.)

Sticking my hands into the pockets of my jacket, I continue to amble along.  The cool evening wind whips through the air and hits my face.  Sidestepping to avoid a family of five, I exhale through slightly parted lips.

It was a bit difficult getting used to this atmosphere.  This... very *active* atmosphere.  Completely unlike the peaceful environment where I spent the past year and a half.

"Heero..." I breathe out softly, his name barely reaching my own ears before drowning into the various conversations around.

Unable to stop the wave of recollection, I close my eyes as I think back to those times.  Especially those spent with my blue-eyed neighbor.  I sigh.

'Neighbors no more...'

[mayoi aruku machi no kagayaki wa]  
(The blazing of the street where I walk about lost)

Two hours later, the sky darkens.  I wander along unfamiliar streets, not having been to this part of the city before.

'Great.  Just great.'

Stopping at the intersection, I wait patiently for the red light to change.  A car turns quickly on the other side, trying to beat the upcoming yellow light, its headlights flashing...

[(glaring one way)]  
  


            Blinking rapidly, I try to eliminate the white spots dancing in front of my eyes.  Another car turns, its tires squealing.  Closing my eyes this time, I avoid the light...

[kogo e sou na boku o terasu]  
(illuminates me as coldly as though it freezes.)

Walking a bit farther, I stop and sit on the curb, putting my face in my hands as a crisp breeze languidly goes by.

Taking a deep breath and exhaling it tiredly, I think about the work on my desk that must be done before tomorrow.

I feel drained...

[tsumetai toki ga yume o furaseru kono te no naka o suri nukete]  
(The cold times make dreams fall like rain and slip through my hands.)

I clench my hands as irritation rises.  Because of this job... because of myself for taking this job.

The frigid wind blows again, making me tremble with its chill along with the heat of my anger.

'I could have refused.  I could have stayed behind... stayed behind with...'

[negai kazo e mezame ta toki ni yureru maboroshi ni kimi ga utsuru]  
(When I woke up from the countless wishes, you are reflected in a shimmering illusion --)

"Heero..."

Standing up swiftly, I turn to walk back to my apartment, following a black outline in the darkness.

Cobalt blue eyes shaded by a mass of unruly brown hair...

[boku o michibiku kasu kana SHIRUETTO]  
(the silhouette whose faint smile leads me along.)

~*~*~*~*~

Closing the door quietly, I drop my jacket onto the nearby couch.  I drag myself into the adjacent room and collapse onto the chair at my desk.

I attempt to straighten the scattered papers a bit but I spy the forgotten mail underneath.  Flipping through them quickly, I see nothing new.

'Junk, junk, junk...  Wait...'

Lifting a small envelope from the pile, I smile as I recognize the handwriting of Heero Yuy.

"Finally."

{ORENJI iro tsuki yoru ga kuruto kimi no koto o omoi dasu}  
(When an orange-colored moonlit night comes, I think of you)

Grabbing a small pocket knife, I tear it open easily.  I reach inside and extract the single leaf of paper.

~Dear Duo,~

My smile grows wider as I read on.  It's much like his previous letters, him describing all the recent things that have happened.  Although it may not appear to be much, it's still worth it...

{kakko tsuketa ore no SERIFU wa hoka no dare kano SERIFU de}  
(as though the chic affections in my words were someone else's words.)

I chuckle as I read his unfortunate shopping experience.  Seems that he slipped on a nasty spill while turning into an aisle, saying he missed the "Wet Floor" sign which is usually placed strategically above it.

I frown.  Something must have been distracting Heero to make him do that... something really big.  Or really bad.

As I make it to end of the letter, overlooking a whited-out part, the smile on my face returns.  I look back at the unfinished work.

'Screw it.'  I walk over to my bed with the letter.  Settling back on propped up pillows, I open it as I think back to Heero again.

{fui ni miageru SHIRUETTO kimi no yokogao o terashita  
awai hikari wa  
ima demo}  
(I can remember the pale light

that illuminated your silhouette as you suddenly glanced up at that night's sky,  
even now...)

Back to... the night when I first hugged Heero.  After waving goodbye to him from his front porch, I enter my house but I couldn't resist going to the window to see if he was still there.  He was, smiling and looking up at the full moon.  I did as well, looking up with him.

{nani o matteru kimi wa inai heya}  
(What is it I'm waiting for, in this room without you --)

Leaning back, I close my eyes.

'I want to see him smile again...  I *should* have gotten a picture before I left, damn it!!'

Sighing in exasperation, I look down at the letter again.  The 12th letter.

{tokei dake ga ashi oto no youni}  
(Time is only like a bad sound)

Reaching under the bed, I grab a box containing letters that I have received the past 3 weeks since I moved.

'Probably the only thing to look forward to.'

Placing the letter carefully into the box, I reach up and hit the light switch, plunging the room into darkness.

{nemurenai mune ni hibiku}  
(I can't sleep, my chest hurts)

Looking over at the clock for probably the millionth time, I only see "1:56am" radiating back.

"Gah!" I exclaim, tossing the covers aside.  Sleep eluded me for the past 3 weeks.  It isn't the first and it most likely isn't the last.

I hit the switch again, the light blinding me momentarily.

'I *so* do not want to do work this late at night...'  Sighing, I reach under the bed again.

{ima mo matteru hitori tomatteru}  
(Now I'm waiting.  Waiting alone.)

Re-reading every single letter, I begin to feel nostalgia like I had so many times before, getting worse and worse with every one.

About to replace the last, and most recent letter, my curiosity rises about the band of white covering unknown words.  I turn it over and up to the light.  The light revealing four words.

~.uoy deen I ,ouD~

The box drops from my loose grip.

"Heero..." I breath out, turning to look at the white orb in the night sky.

{futari mita anohi no tsuki o ima dokode kima miteru}  
(From where do you now see the moon we saw together on that day?)

Owari


	14. Neighbors No More Fic 10a of 10

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Heero POV

Pairings:  1+2 / 2+1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  G

Dedication:  For all of you who have been following this arc of mine (and you know who you are!)... you might kill me on how I ended this... but then again, you might not.  *shrugs*

Special Notes:  
'thoughts'  
*sound/action*  
+Heero speaking+  
=Duo speaking=  
  
  


Neighbors No More [Fic 10a of 10]

Morning reveals itself through the windows of my room.  Over one week has passed since I mailed my letter to Duo.  Thinking back to the last sentence, it is hard to believe I was feeling so... anguished at the time that I actually *wrote* something like that.

Luckily I caught myself in time, reached over the desk to grab a bottle of Liquid Paper, and wiped the white fluid over the desperate sounding sentence in a few strokes of the miniature brush.

'Just lucky...'

I sigh and roll out of bed.

~*~*~*~*~

Late evening sets in quietly.  Much suited for the calm atmosphere here.

Suddenly, the phone rings, shattering the silence.  I jump a bit, dropping the book I was reading to the floor with a soft *thup*.  Taking a breath to calm myself, I reach over to the receiver and lift the phone off the cradle.

+Hello?  Yuy Residence+

=Heero!=

I gasp softly in surprise.

+D... Duo?+

=Yeah, it's me!  How have you been doing, Heero?=

+F-fine.  And you?+

=Eh... alright I suppose.=

+Where are you now?+

=Oh... bus.  Talking to you on my cell.  Cool ne?=

I couldn't help but smile.  It has been a month.  A month without his voice and now I'm hearing it again.  A strange feeling washes over me as I feel more happiness than ever before.

+Yes, it's great.  It's been so long.+

=Damn right!  Ha ha.  I missed you a lot.  Er... wait a sec.  My stop.=  *thwack*  =Excuse me, excuse me.  Sorry!=  *hiss*  *rrrrrrrRRRRR*  =Tsk... A city's just not the same without my neighbor around.=

I could almost feel his smirk with that statement.  The feeling grows stronger.

+As it is here without you.+

=Aw, so you miss me too ne?  *thwopthwopthwop*=

+Yes.+  'More than you know...'  +Duo?  Are you late for work or something?+

=Nah.  Don't worry about it...  *breathes*  Hey Heero.  I sent you something a few days back.  *exhales*  Did you get it yet?=

+No I haven't.  What is it?+

=*chuckle*  Not telling.=

+But Du--+  *doorbell*  +Hang on a minute.+

I move toward the door with the phone still in my hand.  Opening it, I spot a UPS delivery man, holding a large, flat, rectangular box.

"Package for uh..."  He flips the box over and hesitates, squinting his eyes.  "Hero Yu... i?"  Through the phone, I could hear Duo snicker at the mispronunciation.

"Yes that's me."  I tell the man, who promptly hands me the package and a clipboard for me to sign.  Bringing the phone up, I hold it firmly between my ear and my shoulder.

+Very funny.  Is this the "surprise" that you sent me?+

=Large, flat, rectangular?  *pants*=

+Yes.+

I place the said item down, leaning it against my leg.

=Yeah that's it.  *deep breath*=

+You should get up earlier so you don't have to run to work.  Or, at least ride the bus until it's a closer traveling distance.+

Grabbing the pen dangling from a rubber band attached to the clipboard, I try signing my name but the ink wouldn't come out.  Holding it up, I indicate to the delivery man I need another one.

=Heh... sure thing Heero.  *exhales*  But I probably won't need to since I'm planning to get a car.=

+Good.+

Finally getting my name signed, I hand both back to the delivery person, who occupies himself with the paperwork of the next package.  Leaving the door open for light, I reach down and quickly remove the brown material sealing Duo's surprise.  Within a minute, I gasp at what it was.

A painting.

A painting of... sakura trees... in full bloom.  Completely in awe, I run my fingers delicately over the canvas, tracing the blossoms on the trees, in the air, and on the ground.  Memories of the park flood through me, bringing the wetness back into my eyes.

Adjusting the phone a bit, I can still hear Duo running on the other side.

+Duo...  Thank you.+

Still admiring it, I slowly shut the door with my foot.

"Excuse me, sir!"  Still fixed by the painting, I dimly hear the UPS man exclaim in mild surprise before a hand stops the half-closed door.

=You mean you like it, Heero?=  
"You mean you like it, Heero?"

I gasp in surprise.  Duo's voice... from the phone... and the doorway?  I turn around slowly, quelling the hope rising in my chest, expecting that I would meet the face of the UPS man.

Violet.

The phone drops from my shoulder, landing on the soft rug beside my feet.

tbc...

Explanation:  Duo just returned and was riding all the way to where Heero lives.  (The whole bus thing.)  But the bus stop cannot be too close to the neighborhood otherwise it wouldn't be a "quiet" neighborhood.  (The running.)  Coincidentally the package arrives and while Heero is admiring the painting, Duo is literally sprinting towards Heero's house, nearly knocking over the poor UPS (United Postal Service) man.  (His exclamation.)  Makes sense?


	15. Neighbors No More Fic 10b of 10

Author:  aomurasakiai

Warnings:  AU, Duo POV, Slight Angst, Sap

Pairings:  1+2 / 2+1

Spoilers:  None

Rating:  PG

Dedication:  For all those who I have tortured with the cliffhangers, this will make it up for you.

  
  


Neighbors No More [Fic 10b of 10]

I smile slightly as I watch the descent of Heero's phone from his shoulder to the soft rug.  With my hand I push the door open further until it gently makes contact with the wall.  I honestly didn't expect my gift to arrive today but perhaps this is even better.  Two surprises on the same day... I'm not complaining.

"D-Duo?" he breathes out in disbelief.  I smile wider at the shocked look on Heero's face and nod, still a bit winded from all the running.  Heero walks closer, absentmindedly placing the painting against the wall.

I close up my cell phone and barely get it into my pocket before I am enveloped in the strong arms of my former neighbor.  I stumble backwards a bit from the sudden momentum, putting us fully on the porch and in the cool night air before my own arms wrap around Heero.  Holding him tightly, I savor this close contact I've been missing for a month.  He does the same, as if never wanting to let go again.

Well, neither do I.  But feeling him tremble from the cool breeze, I decide it is time to head back inside.  Gently parting, I take him by his hand and cross the threshold, symbolic of so many things and close the door.  Taking the painting from against the wall, I lay it carefully on the low coffee table before turning around to admire Heero.

Facing slightly away from me, he seems fixed with interest on something in the far corner of the room.  With his wiry arms folded loosely across his chest, he stands barefoot, clad in a black tank top and long gray sweat pants.

I walk over and stop in front of him.  He turns his head to the side and shyly avoids facing me fully.

Knowing the reason, I smile and place my hands on his shoulders, feeling the thin cloth and his warm skin.  He bows his head slightly and his crossed arms slide down lower onto his stomach.  His cheeks tinge with a faint shade of pink.

"Heero.  Look at me," I say as softly as possible.  Slowly, very slowly he raises his head until his cobalt eyes to meet my violet ones.  I smile before leaning closer to him.

"I need you too," I whisper.  I watch his eyes widen.  He swallows hard and tries to back up but I hold him still.

"Heero, I need you," I say, repeating the words.  A wet sheen appears in his eyes and as I lean in, his eyelids gradually slide shut.  Pausing for just a second, I brush against his lips lightly, like a feather.

Again and again and again... until I can't hold back.

I pull him close and press my lips to his.

Hands gliding across shoulders and up the soft neck to cup his face.  Thumbs caressing his cheeks gently.  Tongue darting out to probe between his lips, seeking entrance into the warm, wet cavern.

As our tongues meet and dance lazily with each other, Heero's hands begin to creep under my shirt.  He rubs them up and down my sides, making goose bumps burst on my forearms.  I bury my own hands into Heero's hair as a low moan resonates deep within his throat.

Finally parting, I gaze into his eyes and smile.  He is flushed red and breathing heavier, but he smiles back too.  Giving one last kiss, I hold him close.  Just holding him.  Never wanting to let him go again.

"Duo..." he says tentatively.  Not missing it, I pull away slightly and see his eyes shimmering with unshed tears.

"Heero?  What's wrong?"  I swipe my thumb across the base of his eye, catching the wetness as it seeps out.

"It's just... too good to be true," he whispers.

"But it *is* true, Heero.  It *is* real." I reassure him, softly kissing his cheek.

"Are... Will you move back next door then?"  He looks at me, hopeful and fearful.

"No, I'm sorry.  I can't."  He lowers his head, not meeting my gaze anymore but I can tell he is crying... crying because his hope is broken.  Crying silently.  Bringing him close again, I offer my shoulder as I continue.

"I don't think we can ever be neighbors again."  The wetness drips onto my shirt as he chokes on a sob and clings onto me desperately.

Rubbing his back, I breathe deeply before saying, "Because... I never want to leave you again... ever.  Not even to go back next door."

He gasps, quickly pulls away, and takes in the sincerity in my eyes and the smile on my lips.

"Th-then, you'll stay?  Here?" he asks hesitantly, with tears still trickling down his face.  Cupping his cheeks, I feel my own tears bubbling up.

"Here.  Right here.  If you'll let me."  He answers me by pulling me close and burying his face into my neck.

In between sobs he murmurs, "Yes you can stay.  For as long as you want, you can stay."

Burying into his own neck and warmth, I can't help but feel glad that we will be neighbors no more.

Owari


End file.
